The subject of the invention are a composition and method for the oxidative coloring of hair, on the basis of developer and coupler substances, whereby a derivative of 3,5-diaminopyridine is used as coupler substance.
Oxidation dyes have acquired a substantial significance for hair coloration. The coloration is produced through reaction of determined developer substances with determined coupler substances in the presence of a suitable oxidation agent.
As developer substances, preferably 2,5-diaminotoluene, 4-aminophenol and 1,4-diaminobenzene are used, but also 2,5-diaminoanisole, 2,5-diaminobenzyl alcohol and 2-(.beta.-hydroxyethyl)-1,4-diaminobenzene have attained a certain importance. In certain cases also tetraaminopyrimidine can be used as developer substance. The preferably used coupler substances are .alpha.-naphthol, resorcin, 4-chloro-resorcin, m-aminophenol, 5-amino-o-cresol and derivatives of m-phenylene diamine such as 2,4-diaminophenetol and 2,4-diaminoanisole. These derivatives as well as the m-phenylenediamine itself, on account of their capacity to produce blue tones upon the oxidative coupling with 1,4-diaminobenzene or 1,4-diaminobenzene derivatives, have acquired importance as so-called blue couplers.
Numerous particular standards have been set for oxidation dyes which are used for the coloring of human hair. They must be unobjectionable as to toxicology and dermatology and make possible the production of colorations, i.e. shades, hues, in the desired intensity. It is furthermore necessary that through combination of suitable developer and coupler components a wide range of different color tints can be produced. The resulting coloring should, to a good degree, be fast to light and resistant to permanent-wave treatment, acids and rubbing. Such colorings must, at any rate, remain stable against the influence of light, rubbing and chemical agents, for a period of at least 4 to 6 weeks.
The m-phenylenediamine, its derivatives 2,4-diaminotoluene and 2,4-diaminoanisole, presently used as blue couplers in hair coloring compositions, as well as also blue couplers recommended in more recent times, such as for example 1-hydroxy-3-amino-6-chlorobenzene and 2,4-diaminophenoxyethanol, cannot however satisfactorily fulfill the previously mentioned requirement.